Data transfer devices typically include data encoding and decoding circuitry to aid in the process of transferring and recovering data. In some cases, the encoding and decoding do not result in recovering the original data set. Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for data processing.